Skulltastic Survival
Skulltastic Survival is a game released on the ''Monster High'' website on November 01, 2011. It is the first Monster High website comprising minigames, five total. It is based on the Classroom line, but is not designed to specifically promote it. Gameplay The game puts the player in the shoes of a new student, who has to acquire a good grade on five different classes each day or be put on academic probation after three times of failing to do so. And though there are five different classes, the same class may be repeated within a day, meaning the number of classes per day usually ends up higher than five. Aside from the grades, points are earned during each class and the player is invited to try to get a high score. Each day, the class assigments get harder to accomplish due to faster gameplay or higher score demands. Assigments for the same class within a day are of equal difficulty. Between the gameplay modes "new student" (easy) and "honor roll" (hard), the assignments are two days apart in difficulty, meaning that on the third day as new student the assignments are as tough as on the first as honor roll. Mad Science: Beaker Tweaker The game Beaker Tweaker is part of the Mad Science class and hosted by Lagoona Blue. It is one of the two maintain-games, requiring the player to keep four beakers with chemicals in them at a temperature suitable for the reaction. For a set amount of time, the player has to use the "A" and "Z" buttons to add respectively heat and cold to the beakers if they change from a neutral green into blue or red. Blue represents a temperature that is too cold and red one that is too hot, while both have three stages of increasing temperature deviation before the beaker breaks, and then again before the experiment is ruined. If so much as one of the four experiments is ruined, the player fails at the assigment. For each stage, the player is awarded 10 points to decrease the deviation. Since no points are retracted for offsetting the neutral temperature, the player can intentionally offset a beaker's temperature and then fix it for points. If the player keeps all the beakers whole during the game, a bonus of 1000 points is awarded. Dragonomics: Chomp Change The game Chomp Change is part of the Dragonomics class and hosted by Jackson Jekyll. It is one of the three attain-games, requiring the player to collect coins worth a certain amount of money within a certain amount of time. Coins come in copper, silver, gold and pink/diamond, respectively worth 10, 20, 50 and 100 as money. Perhaps confusingly, the coins also have separate point values which go towards the player's high score. Like that, the coins are respectively worth 25, 50, 100 and 500 points. Coins have to be picked up by being clicked on with the mouse. Coins can only be picked up if the tails side is up. If a coin is clicked with the heads side up, the head will eat the mouse and keep the player from clicking other coins for a bit. Coins switch between heads and tails on their own. Occasionally when a tails side comes up, the display is that of a clock. The coin is worth just as much as when it would display a normal tails side, but has the added worth of giving the player more time to acquire the assigned amount of money. If the player is a new student, first day Dragonomics requires them to collect 200 dollar worth of coins. The second day, it is 300 dollar. On the third day (or the first day of an honor roll playthrough), the assignment requires 400 dollar. Each day later asks for a 100 dollar more to complete the assignment. Home Ick: Feed the Foliage The game Feed the Foliage is part of the Home Ick class and hosted by Frankie Stein. It is one of the two maintain-games, requiring the player to keep four plants well-fed for a set amount of time. Each plant displays four hearts in front of them. Four full hearts mean they are well-fed, while four empty hearts causes plants to cry and the player to fail the assignment. For feeding, the player gets three types of food: food worth one heart, food worth two hearts and food worth three hearts. Feeding a plant any of these requires the food giving to regenerate before it can be given to another plant, with 'cheap' food regenerating faster than 'expensive' food. However, there is also a special kiss bonus that brings all the plants at once up to four full hearts. A kiss bonus randomly replaces a type of food during regeneration, so a fast stream of feeding raises the chances for a kiss bonus to come by. Points are earned based on the food given to the plants. One-heart food is worth 25 points, two-heart food 50 points, and three-heart food 75 points. It does not matter how many empty hearts a plant has; the points are awarded solely based on the food's value. The kiss bonus is worth 100 points. Biteology: Piranha Scooper The game Piranha Scooper is part of the Biteology class and hosted by Gillington Webber. It is one of the three attain-games, requiring the player to capture a prescribed number of piranhas before a certain amount of time has passed. Piranhas comes in two variations: the red, short and slow ones and the purple, long and fast ones. To capture a piranha, the player has to hold the left mouse button down to create a sufficiently large bubble and move it over a piranha. Capturing a red piranha yields 25 points while capturing a purple one awards 100 points. There is also a chance of a clock passing through the water, which capture is worth 250 points and gets the player additional time to complete the assignment. A clock does not count as a piranha though. Capturing multiple fish or clock in one bubble causes the total amount of points they are worth to be multiplied by the amount of them captured in one bubble. For instance, if the player captures a red piranha and a clock in one bubble, the capture is worth 550 points. If the player is a new student, first day Biteology requires them to collect 15 piranhas. The second day, it is 20 piranhas. On the third day (or the first day of an honor roll playthrough), the assignment requires 25 piranhas to be captured. Each day later asks for five piranhas more to complete the assignment. Physical Deaducation: Zombie Dodgeball The game Zombie Dodgeball is part of the class and hosted by Ghoulia Yelps. It is one of the three attain-games, requiring the player to knock over a number of zombies with three balls maximally. Zombies can be knocked over by both a ball and other zombies. The ball is thrown by first picking the angle at which it is thrown and then the force with which it is thrown. There are five zombie models divided over three zombie classes. The zombies worth most are those hanging from the rings, which when hit with the ball yield 500 points. The second most worthwhile zombies to knock over are the Dons, which award 250 points. However, since Dons are heavy, they don't fall as easily and greatly reduce the speed of the ball. The rest of the zombies is worth 100 points. If the player manages to knock over the required amount of zombies with just one ball, a bonus of 1000 points is awarded. If it is done with two balls, a bonus of 500 points is awarded. If the player is a new student, first day Physical Deaducation requires them to knock over 10 zombies. The second day, it is 12 zombies. On the third day (or the first day of an honor roll playthrough), the assignment requires 14 zombies to be hit. Each day later asks for two zombies more to complete the assignment. Survival Tips! * Home Ick isn't just for the ghouls; guys are welcome, too. * Be prepared to break a nail and get covered in head-to-toe soot during Oven Safety! * Don't ask Ms. Kindergrubber to check if your oven is hot enough. It totally freaks her out. * Working on a Home Ick recipe? Don't put in too much frog hair. * Appropriate footwear for students who wear shoes is required for Phys. Dead. * Don't gossip in Home Ick. Mrs. Kindergrubber may not see that well, but she hears everything. * It's impossible to be fashionable in a hairnet? Ask the werecat sisters; they have to wear full-body hairnets to Home Ick. * Bring your own apron to Home Ick. The loaners are nasty. * Avoid the horrors of homework by making good use of Study Howl time. * Mad Science can be messy. Make sure to bring your rubber boots! * Mad Science is a cornertomb class at Monster High. There is no way to avoid it if you want to graduate. * Don't be late to Mad Science. Mr. Hackington locks the lab door when the bell rings. * The only teacher's pets Mr. Hackington has are floating in jars on his desk. * Pay attention to Mr. hackington's stories. The ones that make him laugh will apear later on tests. * Don't meddle with lab equipment or experiments that don't belong to you in Mad Science class. You'll be sorry. * Be ready for Mr. Hackington's tests. He likes to torture his students weekly. * Mr. Hackington is the faculty sponsor for the student creature-watching club. * Read up on Creepology and the Law of Claws and Effect if you want to do well in Mad Science. * Be sure to get your Monster High catacombs field trip permission slip signed by your parent or goredian. * Bring a sweater to Mad Science; the lab is cold and damp. * Don't bring your iCoffin to class unless you want it to taken away for the rest of the day. * If you make the Fear Squad, you're exempt from Phys. Dead! * Try to get on Clawd's or Deuce's casketball team in Phys. Dead. Their teams rarely lose. * The dodgeball court is called "The Infirmary." Sounds scarier that way. * Using the pool? You might want to get out if Frankie's coming. Zap! * Poor skill and a good attitude will earn you a better grade in Phys. Dead than the reverse. Notes * Originally, the game was up on the website as Skullastic Survival. It was taken down in March for a few days and then returned as Skulltastic Survival. * Most of the survival tips are taken directly from the survival guides. The rest is inspired by the tips in the survival guides, but adjusted. * During the Zombie Dodgeball game, Ghoulia Yelps wears her Classroom outfit, but has her hair styled the way her 'Basic' version has. * On the start screen, Toralei Stripe's picture is flipped, so her dark patch appears on the opposite side. * On the start screen Draculaura's earring is on her hairline instead of her ear Category:Web games